Happy birthday Ichigo!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo's birthday picnic... What will happen to this cute couple? Please read to find out! Hay birthsay Ichigo!


**This is short and rushed but it needed to be up today! Sorry if its rushed! Happy birthday Ichigo!**

It was Ichigo's birthday and Kashino was stressed. He had no idea what to get his girlfriend and was running out of time to find the perfect gift. He was strolling the mall, trying to ignore the stares of the girls that were eyeing him like a pack of meat. He spotted a jewelery store and ran in, knowing that all girls liked jewelery. He was walking past a rack when he spotted the perfect item...

*Time Lapse!*

Kashino was walking into his dorm to be surprised by his friends Andoh and Hanabusa, both of which were grinning at him, knowing he had the perfect gift for his girlfriend. Andoh had advised him to make a special cake, like he had done on Kana-chan's birthday, whereas Hanabusa told him to get her flowers and make chocolates, but that seemed too Valentines day-ish.

"So what did you finally get Ichigo-chan?" Asked the green-haired Hanabusa curiously.

"None of your business. Have you seen the cake wrapping paper?"

"We ran out of it... Sorry Kashino. You can use the flower one though." Replied his good friend Andoh.

"Where is Chocolat, Caramel and Cafe?" Asked Kashino, pulling out a light pink box and beginning to wrap it neatly.

"Gone. Vanilla wanted to show them all a special band singing at the Chocolat Falls and Chocolat was invited by Kassi. As a DATE." Hanabusa replied, trying to piss Kashino off.

"Shut up Hanabusa. Oh yeah, can I borrow a flower? Seeing as they practically ooze out of you, you'll have many to lend..."

"Only for Ichigo, Kashino. Otherwise you'd get nothing." Said Hanabusa, handing him a rose.

"Great, thanks. I'm going to get ready for our picnic lunch. See you guys later." And Kashino left, looking happy for once.

*Time Lapse!*

Ichigo was walking through the fields **(the ones she found those white strawberries in)** when she felt a hug from behind and saw the strong hands of her boyfriend, Kashino Makoto. "Makoto!"

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

"Awwwww thanks!"

They sat down to eat, Kashino bringing out onigiri* and some drinks. "Chocolat chaud! Thanks!" They start happily eating and drinking, stealing glances at each other between bites.

*Time Lapse!*

They had finished eating and were walking through the rows, holding hands and talking when Kashino started to pull away. Ichigo looked at him, confused, when she saw he was getting out a present from his pocket. "Makoto? Is that for me?"

_A__s dense as ever... But that's part of why I love you soo much._ Thought Kashino, smiling as he handed the carefully wrapped package to her. "Here."

Ichigo tore open the present, eager to see what was inside. _Typical Ichigo... _He thought. Ichigo pulled out a silver charm bracelet, with many dangling cake and pastry charms, even a doll-like figure that looked suspiciously like Vanilla! "Wow! It's sooo cute!" She put it on and threw her arms around him, leaning in to whisper in his ear "Thank you, Makoto!" She pulled away slightly and they simultaniously leaned in and kissed, feeling a sudden warmth at each others touch that couldn't be felt by holding hands, or hugging.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, Makoto."

They turned and walked off, Kashino smiling at what was writted behind the heart shaped Sachertorte. _If roses weren't red and violets weren't blue, I'm pretty sure I would still love you._

*******Rice balls!**

**Y****es, I know they might freeze to death but hey, those fields were indoors so they ahouldn't get too cold. And Ichigo's fine, she can wear short shorts in winter and not feel a thing. Maybe cuz she has Kashino's body warmth as he hugs her...**

**P****lease review! I wrote this in under 1 hour because it was Ichigo's birthday and I was writing another fanfic and ran out of time and rushed to write and post this. It's not too long but I hope you all like it!**

**A****nime/Manga to try: Shugo Chara! I know most of you have heard of this but it isn't that bad! I thought it was at first but I kept watching and I began liking it! Please try!**

**P****lease review!**


End file.
